Saitama no Kitsune
by Pockitachi
Summary: Naruto is sent to the Lucky Star world as of episode 1,but as a girl! Now she must learn how to be a girl in a world she is unfamiliar with.Can a certain blunette help her out? Humor/Drama Narukona rated M for possible language. Up for adoption. Plz don't let this go to waste.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Prolouge -I do not own Naruto or Lucky Star. This is my first fanfic, so yeah. Story time.-

"Damnit!" an exhasperated blond yelled, as once again his attack went through his opponent. Tobi, a man with a mask on his face, kept dodging his attacks by mearly letting them pass through him as if he was a ghost. "Stay still, teme!" 'If I can just get close to him, kakashi-sensei can blast him with kamui.'  
Kakashi, a silver-haired man, just watched the battle with one eye closed, waiting for his chance. 'As soon as Naruto is close enough I can use kamui to hit Tobi with a fnishing blow. Don't screw this up Naruto.'  
"Rasengan!" the now named Naruto yelled, as a spinning orb of blue chakra was pushed towards Tobi's masked face. Tobi impaled him with a large blade on a chain, which proved to be a clone as it poofed into non-existance. As he was about to continue his offense, Naruto rushed with a rasengan which Tobi used his Space/Time jutsu to dodge. As he entered his pocked dimention, he saw the clone from earlier rush with the still formed rasengan. 'Kakashi kamui'd the clone!?' Tobi was interruped from his thought as his mask was shattered on impact.  
"Got him!" Naruto yelled, gettin the attention of Kakashi and the strange man in green spandex.  
"Good job Naruto, now let's see who he really is." Kakashi said. 'Please let me be wrong.' Their celebration was soon ended as Tobi, hiding his face with his sleeve, ran up and reached to suck Naruto into his dimention. Kakashi tried to kamui Naruto out of the way, but something unforseen happened. The two jutsu hit Naruto at the same time, causing him to some how end up somewhere Tobi couldn't find him.  
"He's gone!" he yelled in anger. "Where did you send him, Kakashi!"  
Kakashi, also shocked at the blond's dissapearence said, "I don't know..."

"Later!" a blue haired girl said as she walked out of her house. Today was her first day as a second year, and couldn't wait to see her friends again. Sure she sees them almost every day, but that's besides the point. As she looked up to the sky, something in a near by tree caught her glance. All she could do was scream.

'Where am I?' Naruto thought as he found his consienceness returning to him. It didn't look like a hospital, and he knew he didn't kill Tobi with that last attack, so somethin had to be up. As he looked around at his surroundings, all he could say that he was in someone's house. He remembered Tobi almost trapping him, and then Kakashi using kamui to get him out, but nothing after that. 'Is this where Kakashi-sensei sends things with his kamui?'  
"Ah, you're awake." Naruto hears a man behind him say. He turns around to see a man in his late 30s with blue hair and a mole under his left eye. He was looking at Naruto with a worried expression, and seemed to be concerned about something. 'Probably wonderin where the injured blond kid came from' Naruto guessed.  
"Where am I?" Naruto asked, noticing his voice was higher than normal. He then noticed a strange weight on his chest. As he looked down, he did the only thing any sensable male would do in his case.  
He screamed and fainted after seeing the breasts protruding out from his chest.  
- A/N: and that is my first story ever. dont expect proper grammer and stuff of these A/N stuffs as im a lazy bastard and dont feel like it. plz r&r, no flames, and all the usual stuff that ppl put n these things, and ill try to upload the second chapter soon. i hope this stuff is liked and i will try my best to please anyone who happens to read this. thank ypu. that is all. and plz not that im using notepad due to my lack of word. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:A Waking Moment

-  
Last time on Saitama no Kitsune: -"Where am I?" Naruto asked, noticing his voice was higher than normal. He then noticed a strange weight on his chest. As he looked down, he did the only thing any sensable male would do in his case. He screamed and fainted after seeing the breasts protruding out from his chest.-

"Izumi. Izumi? God, it's the first day of school and she ain't here." Kuroi Nanako said. She is a 29 year old history teacher at Ryou'o High, with long blonde hair tied in a long ponytail with a blue bow, and green eyes. At the moment, she was annoyed at her student/ gaming buddy not showing up for school on the first day of the year. "Whatever. Next, then. Shiraishi."  
As she was walking out of the teacher's lounge after lunch break, the P.E. teacher, Saotome, told her that there was a phone call for her from a Izumi-san. Picking up the phone, she said, "Why weren't you in class today? It's the first day of school so it better be a damn good excuse!"  
"Sorry sensei," the voice on the phone said, "but something strange happened. As I was walking out of my house, I saw an injured girl in a tree, so I had to help her, and I didnt want to leave her alone and unconceince with my dad for when we have to change her bandages."  
"..." That was by far the dumbest excuse the teacher ever heard for not being at school. "So," she said, "what's the real reason?"  
"Come on, sensei," the voice said back, " you don't believe me? My dad's here so he can vouche for me."  
"Can it, and get your butt to school!" Nanako yelled, slamming the phone down. 'The nerve of that brat! Commin' up with an excuse like that. The least she could say is like a cold or somethin'!'

"Man, sensei didn't believe me at all," said a young girl named Izumi Konata. Konata had long blue hair, with a cowlick on top, green eyes, and a mole umder her left eye. Then the yell came.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"What the!?" the bluenette exclaimed as she hurried downstairs, only to see the girl faint. The girl in question had long blonde hair and wisker like marks on her cheeks. She had a slight tan, and a figure that could rival Miyuki-san, but we haven't introduced her yet so forget I said that. "Dad, what did you do?" Konata asked, more as a joke than anything.  
"I didn't do anything!" the man, named Soujiro, said in his defence. "She just woke up, asked where she was, then screamed and fainted! I didn't do a thing."  
"Ugh, what happened?" the bonde moaned out as she regained concienceness. "I had this weird dream that I had..."

"Ugh, what happened?" Naruto moaned out as he returned to the waking world. "I had this weird dream that I had..." He noticed his surroundings as the same from the "dream" and the weight on his chest. Dispite his better judgment, he looked down to see the breasts from his "dream" still there. "Umm... why do I have boobs?" needless to say, the Izumi family was confused at the statement.  
Soujiro, being older and more mature, was the first to speak. "What do you mean why? All girls have boobs."  
"But I'm not a girl, I'm a guy." Naruto replied, ignoring his feminine voice.  
"Obviously not if your chest has anything to say about it."  
"Listen old man, if I I'm a guy then I'm a guy! I would know what gender I am!"  
"I ain't that old!"  
As the two kept bickering, Konata was getting progresivly more annoyed. "Urusai!" she yelled, finally snapping. Needless to say the both shut up. "Listen, I don't know your circumstances, but from what I can see, you're a girl. So you wanna tell us who you are, where you came from, and why you were so beat up when we found you?"  
Naruto looked at the girl like her head was upside down. 'What's going on? I doubt this girl would lie to me, so does that mean I'm a girl? Wait! Maybe Tobi put me in some sort of genjutsu, like tsukuyomi!  
Yeah, that's it!' "Alright, enough games!" he yelled to the ceiling. "Come on out and get your ass kicked, Tobi! I've had enough of your games!  
"Don't yell in the house!" Soujiro yelled, bopping the blonde on the head.  
"You just yelled too, old man!"  
"I ain't old!"  
"Shut it both of you!" Konata said, knocking both of them on the head. "I don't know who this Tobi person is, but you didn't answer my questions. Who. Are. You?"  
Naruto looked at her and said, "What were your questions again?" causing both her and Soujiro to face-fault.  
"Who are you, where did you come from, and why you were injured" Konata asked again, although this time in a strained voice.  
"Oh, right," Naruto aid sheepishly. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm from Konohagakure no Sato, and I was fighting this prick named Tobi who was trying to rule the world."

"..."  
"QUIT SCREWIN AROUND!" both Izumis yelled. "I don't know who you really are, but seriously! Stealing stuff from an anime?" Konata said.  
"Anime? What's that?" the blonde asked.  
"..." 'Just who is this girl?' the otaku family wondered. One explaination of what anime is, as well as the concept of Naruto(c), [A/N]the (c) is a copyright symbol seeing as i dont have one on my computer]  
manga, games and a multitude of other related stuff that isn't in the ninja world. "So just because you look like Naruto's oiroke no jutsu form doesn't mean you can try to pull a fast one on us." Konata finished.  
Having heard all that, Naruto began to question whether or not he really was in tsukuyomi. He doubted that Tobi would be able to come up with something like this, which could only lead to one thing.  
Somehow, Naruto was sent to an alternate universe where he is a character from an anime, and was somehow turned into a girl. '... I forgot about that.'  
"So," Naruto said, "according to your explaination, I don't exist, and I'm a girl?"  
"Wait, wha...?" the blue haired girl started.  
"I guess I can exept that... No way! I still gotta stop Tobi from releasing the Juubi! I don't have time to be in some alternate universe!"  
'This girl is just too much.' Konata thought as she sweat dropped. "Any way, let's just check on your bandages. Dad, hit the road."  
After Soujiro left the room, and the door was locked, Konata lifted Naruto's shirt, which caused his to blush heavily, and started removing the bandages. "You were realy beat up when I found knows how long a full recover will..." She stopped mid sentence as she saw the blonde's injuries were fully healed as if they were imagined. All the cuts should still be bleeding and the bruses visible, but there wasn't a mark or scar on her. What also caught her attention was the spiral marking on her stomache, however faint is was. 'Could she have been telling the truth?' she thought, surprised that the fantasy world may in fact have seeped into reality. 'But...' -  
A/N chapter 2 nice and done! im hopin to get someone to beta this before i get to work on chapter 3, but only time will tell. anyways, i plan on incorperating naruto into lucky stars main group somehow, so look forward to the next chapter while i go to bed. DAMN YOU 3AM! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:New Friends for a New Life I own neither lucky star nor naruto. i forgot to say that in the previous chapter, so yea. also, thx to the people who liked my story thus far. and ignisha, i hope you continue naruko vs class 3a soon. with that said, onto the story.  
=kyuubi talking= -  
Last time one Saitama no Kitsune- "You were realy beat up when I found knows how long a full recover will..." She stopped mid sentence as she saw the blonde's injuries were fully healed as if they were imagined. All the cuts should still be bleeding and the bruses visible, but there wasn't a mark or scar on her. What also caught her attention was the spiral marking on her stomache, however faint is was. 'Could she have been telling the truth?' she thought, surprised that the fantasy world may in fact have seeped into reality. 'But...'-

-One week later-  
The following week was hectic to say the least. After coming to the realization that Naruto was in fact who she said she was, the Izumis were struggling to grasp that one of the worlds most popular anime characters was in fact staying at their house. Naruto was struggling to grasp that not only was he a she now, but she couldn't summon up a smidge of chakra, turning her into a normal girl, albeit a normal girl with enough raw speed, power, and combat experience to floor just about anyone not trained by a military. All in all, a lot of mental strain was placed on the family.  
During the second week, Konata took it upon herself to teach the lost girl everything she would need to know about the world she was in, or at least everything about games, anime, and the internet. Needless to say, Naruto thought the internet was the best thing since ramen and jutsu. After bringing out one of thier old computers and hooking it up to the internet, Naruto spent 2 days online untill she passed out from exhaustion.  
While she missed Konoha, and regretted not being able to stop Tobi, she was kinda enjoying life in Saitama.  
After the first month, Naruto went through something no one born male ever went through. Let's just say that Konata had to repeatedly tell the blonde that no one stabbed her in the crotch. After 3 days and a lot of ice cream, it finally ended and Naruto denies ever having any sort of emotional break down.  
The most shocking thing was that Naruto was still able to comunicate with Kurama, the nine tailed fox spirit sealed in his stomache. While the fox found fun in repeatedly making fun of Naruto for being turned into a girl, Naruto was kind of happy to hear him for the sole purpose of reminding her just who she is. Although the fact that he kept putting images of her and Konata doing things Naruto never dreamed of two girls doing was enough to drive her insane, as well as near dead since she would repeatedly pass out from nosebleeds. Half way through the second month, Soujiro called the girls down for an announcement.  
"I hve some news involving you, Naruto-kun." the blue haired pervert said. "As of tommorow you will be going to school at Ryou'o High, Konata's school."  
"EH!? I've gotta do what now?"  
"Whoa dad, isn't this a little sudden? I'm not sure if she's ready, or even smart enough." Konata said, getting a "Hey!" out of Naruto.  
"I've made up my mind and talked to your teacher about it. Kuroi-san said that she would give special tutoring to Naruto after school to make sure that she doens't get left behind. Also, I believe it would do her good to get out of the house and make friends besides us. After all, we can only teach her so much."  
"Ugh, as much as hate to admit it, you make a valid point, ero-tou."  
"Don't call me a pervert! Ya stupid blonde brat!"  
"I ain't dumb!"  
"What's 5x7?"  
"Hey! Don't use math on me! I hate math!"  
"That's cause you're an idiot!"  
"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Konata yelled, knocking them both on the ground with an angry fist.  
"Either way," Soujirou said with a cross shapped bandaid on his head, "starting tomorrow, Naruto is to go to school. You two will go there early to pick up her uniform and schedual. And Naruto..." He paused.  
"Don't be afraid to invite any of your new friends over for a sleep over, k?" Never the less, two angry girls smacked him on the head with paper fans that to this day Naruto still doens't know where they came from.

-Next day-  
"Class, I'd like to introduce a new studen to y'all." Nanako said, gesturing at an extreamly shy Naruto. As a student, she wore the school pink winter uniform, and had her hair up in twin pigtails. [A/N:think oiroke naruto in the aforementioned uniform, 'cept with a huge blush] The guys, only seeing a beauty like that when they look at Miyuki-san, started wolf-whistling at Naruto, making the girl blush even more.  
"Knock it off!" Nanako yelled, obviously seeing the shy nature of her fellow blonde. "Anyway, if any of you have any non-perverted questions, feel free to ask her now. Woops, forgot. Her name's Uzumaki Naruto. Yeah yeah, I know. Sounds like a character from an anime, but I assure you it's just a coincidence."  
"Where are you from, Uzumaki-san?" a pink haired girl with a nice figure asked. =Wow, look at the body of that girl. Damn kit, I'd like to see the things she can do.= 'Shut it, ya stupid ero-kitsune.'  
"N-no where special," Naruto said, barely louder than a whisper. "Just out in the country."  
"Where did you go to school at before here?" a girl with short purple hair with a yellow bow in her hair. =Wow, look at that far away look. I bet you could get away with doing things to her and she won't even notice 'till she's raw in the...= 'SHUT IT!'  
"I, umm... was home schooled." Again, barely a whisper.  
"What are your three sizes?" a boring looking guy with brown spikey hair and closed eyes asked, getting a piece of chalk thrown at him by Nanako.  
"What did I say about perverted questions, Shiraishi!"  
"But the writer made me do it!"  
"A likely excuse. AND QUIT BREAKIN' THE FOURTH WALL" Sighing, she turned to Naruto and said, "You don't hafta answer that last question. Take a seat next to Izumi, and we can get started on class."  
-A few hours later-  
As the bell rang for lunch, Naruto did what she thought was best, and passed out from brain overload. "Ugh, my head..." After her headache passed, Konata Walked over and told her that she wanted her to meet her friends.  
As Naruto got up, the classroom door opened to a girl with purple hair tied in to twin pigtails like Naruto's, except tied with black ribbons instead of string. =Ooh, tsudere. I bet she's akward in the sack.= 'Shut it, baka ero-kitsune!'  
"Hey Konata." she said."  
"Great timing, Kagamin," the bluenette called, pulling the girl over to Naruto and the rest of her friends. "This is Naruto," she said, pointing to the blonde. "She's new here and is staying at my house for a while.  
Naruto, this is Takara Miyuki-san," pointing at the pink haired beauty, "Hiiragi Tsukasa-chan," pointing at the air head, "and Tsukasa's older twin sister, Hiiragi Kagamin." pointing at the tsundere.  
"My name's not Kagamin, it's KagaMI!" the girl yelled, absolutely loathing that nick name.  
As everyone said thier greetings, they started eating lunch. Eventually the bell rang and class resumed. When they got home, Naruto and Konata did what they did best. They both got on the internet, watched anime, and compleately forgot about the homework.

A/N k, chapter 3 done X3 i still don't have a beta reader, but i'm currently working on that. i thank the ppl who have liked my story so far. dispite it only being a small number of ppl i myself was surprised at how happy you guys liking this made me. i look forward to pleasing you even more and i hope i dont dissapoint. please read and review and have fun (but not at my expense plz) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Girl Who Dashes Off I own neither Naruto nor Lucky Star. If I did, than I'd be older than 19, cause i was in elementry when Lucky Star came out. Review replies: Ignishi- while yes, a girl named naruto can be hard to wrap one's head around, considering she's in a world she doesn't know, in a body she's barely familliar with, and her only ties to her world is a perverted fox shoved in her naval, i don't think she's willing to give up her name. and yes, my reasoning for that was made up for the purpose of answering your question.  
Any whatsits, onto my story!

"On your mark. Get set..." BAM!  
It had been a week since Naruto started school at Ryou'o High, and already she was pretty well known. Everyone who knew of knew how weird she was. Whether it be her eccentric personality, her verbal tick (ie. dattebayo) or her unhealthy obsession with ramen. Also, the fact that every guy who asked her out got knocked on his ass wondering "What the hell just happened?", and she refused to change in front of anyone.  
It even got to the point that rumors where flying around about her being yuri.  
Now it was P.E. class, and Naruto once again proved that she was faster than Konata. She would run at olympic speeds, while not even breaking a sweat, and deny any requests to join track.  
"Wow, Kona-chan, Naru-chan," Tsukasa said, holding a clipboard and a stopwatch, "both of you are so good at athletic. Why don't you join any spots teams?"  
"If I joined up with any sports, I'd miss all my prime time anime shows." Konata said.  
"If I joined up with any sports, I wouldn't be able to read as much fan fiction." Naruto said.

-Later at lunch-  
Naruto, Konata, and Tsukasa were sitting in the class, eating thier respective lunches, when Konata looked up at Tsukasa and said, "Hey, Tsukasa, which end of a choco cornet do you eat first?"  
"I usually start with the head." she replied.  
*munch*  
"So which end of this thing is the head? The thin end or the fat end?"  
"I alway thought it was the thin end. Which do you think is the head?"  
"I always thought it was the fat end. What about you, Naruto?"  
"I'll hafta agree with Konata-chan on that one."  
*munch*  
"Why do you think it's the thin end?"  
"I always thought it looked kind of like a sea shell. Why do you guys think it's the fat end?"  
"I always thought it looked more like a caterpiller." Konata replied, getting a shocked reaction out of Tsukasa.  
"I see your reasoning, but I kinda saw it like someone with a fat head, you know, one of those people that think too damn highly of themselves." the blonde replied. Again, Tsukasa was shocked at thier thoughts.  
"I can see where your comming from, although now that I think about it, a seashell leaves a much better image."  
As Konata took another bite out of her choco cornet, the cream on the bottom leaked out, causing her to get annoyed and lick it. After that happened two more times, Miyuki, who had just walked in, and said,  
"You know, you could always tear off the thin end and dip it in to the cream on the fat end."  
"Urk!"  
"Huh, never would've thought of that." Naruto commented.  
After drinking some milk, Konata looked up to her friend and said, "It figures you'd know that, your so smart Miyuki-san."  
"Oh no, everyone has thier own way of eating things."  
"How do you eat cream puffs?" Konata asked.  
"I like to take off the top, and dip into the cream on the bottom, and after the cream is done, eat the bottom. I find that if I do it that way, none of the cream will spurt out."  
"What about the ones with custard and cream?" Tsukasa asked. "Do you have a system for eating those? Do you mix the flavors toghether?"  
"I don't have a system for those persay... Wait, how exactly would one mix the flavors toghether?"  
"Ah, just asking."  
"When do you eat the strawberry on top of a strawberry shortcake?" the chibi continued, "or the chestnut on top of a mont blanc?"  
"What the hell's a mont blanc?" Naruto cut in, reciving stares from Konata and Miyuki.  
"Umm... I kinda don't know what one is either." Tsukasa said, comming to the blondes defence.  
"Well," Miyuki started, "A mont blanc is a dessert made primarily of whipped cream and chest nuts. The name comes from the largest moutain in the Alps, due to the fact that the dessert itself looks like a snow capped mountain.  
"Wow," Naruto said, shocked at the explaination, "did you read that word for word from something? It sounded like you were lookin' at wikipedia while talkin'." This of course shocked Miyuki a bit. Never had she been compaired to a search engine.  
"Nah, that's just the way she is." Konata said.  
"Back to the topic at hand..." Miyuki continued. The girls spent the rest of lunch talkig about how they eat certain foods. Other than some input from Naruto, you could just watch the anime to find out how they eat.

A/N and done. ugh, the bad thing about having free time without access to your computer is that when you write this stuff of paper, its a huge pain in the ass to type it all out. that said, read, review, and have fun waiting for the next chapter of Saitama no Kitsune!  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Birds of a Feather

**I apologize for taking so long. With my mom recently remarrying and stuff, I just haven't had time to work on anything. So on that note, I own neither Naruto nor Lucky Star.**

Normal Speech **Kurama Speech **_Thought Speech_

Kagami had caught a cold, so she wasn't at school. As a result, Naruto and Konata decided to head to her house with Tsukasa to check up on her. Upon seeing the sleeping tsundere, Kurama decided to take this chance to torment his container. **"Just a quick strike to the base of the neck. The blue one won't know what hit her, and you'd have a chance at both of 'em. You know they'd like it." **_"Bastard fox..."_

As Konata was commenting on Kagami's sleeping face, the tsundere woke up, saying, "What are you doing here? How did you get into my room? Get out!" and in the middle of what looked like her thinking her otaku friend had good intentions, the bluenette turned around, after facing the other way during Kagami's little emotional thought, and said, "So, I'm gonna copy that homework now, but you don't have to get up, you cute little sleepy-face, you." This caused Kagami to develop a flaming aura as she simply told her to get out, while Naruto was banging her head on the table for forgetting about said homework.

As Konata and Naruto were walking home, they saw an odd sight. For some reason, a red haired girl was walking down the street with a panda. **[A/N yea, u know who]** Just from the way she walked, Naruto could tell she had some serious fighting ability. This was good, because the ninja needed to get back into the flow of battle. She needed a fight, and this was the best opportunity. Her only fear right now, was weather or not Konata would be pissed at her. Meh, she'd deal with the girl later.

"Hey!" she called, "I challenge you to a fight." This of course stunned the red haired girl, as well as the panda, but never the less she just shrugged off her back pack and entered a fighting stance, albeit one that didn't look like a stance.

'Who the hell are you?' the panda wrote on a sign, with most people trying not to think of where the sign might have came from.

"The name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Saotome Ranma, and I accept your challenge."

**[Entering battle mode]**

The two girls faced each other, both blushing at the others figure. Naruto, while having only been a girl for about a month now, couldn't help but notice her opponent's sizable assets. Ranma, while being in a similar situation, couldn't help but notice the feral beauty in front of her. To both pseudo girls, it was hard to think of the other as an opponent, especially since neither of them knew that the other spent the vast majority of their lives as guys.

'God, this girl's hot. Dammit, mind on the fight Naruto, mind on the fight!' **"Look at those tits! Damn, I gotta hand it to ya kit, you sure picked a nice one. How often do you think you could get away with groping her saying it's an accident?"** 'Shut up, I have to focus. I need to see just how weak I am without chakra. If only I had let bushy-brows or Uber-bushy-brows train me, maybe then I'd have a better chance.'

Naruto was the one to make the first move. Rushing her opponent, she let loose a high kick to Ranma's face, unaware she just accidentally flashed a guy, who ducked and punched to her stomach. The red head then followed with a series of quick jabs, which Naruto countered with her own. While Ranma was much faster, getting three hits to Naruto's one, the blonde was much stronger, hitting as hard as three of Ranma's with just one.

Getting tired of being hit, Ranma circled around Naruto and tried to trip her. Naruto saw this coming, and jumped up with a spinning kick to the side of the head, which was easily ducked, though causing another panty-shot.

Seeing her opponent showing a moment a unawareness, Naruto threw a punch that hit her square in the jaw, which only seemed to piss the girl off. Ranma kicked high, causing Naruto to block, and used the block to lift herself in the air. With the force of her rising, Ranma used her free leg to kick Naruto in the chin, and back flipped off her arm, thinking the girl was down for the count.

As she was laying down, Naruto felt a familiar sensation rising flowing through her body. 'Guess a kick to the head was just the trick I needed.' Getting up, she looked at her opponent who stopped walking away. "Next hit's the last, okay?"

"Fine by me."

Ranma took the initiative here and rushed at Naruto, who just stood there. It was Naruto's next action that Ranma would never forget. Taking the index and middle fingers of both hands, the blonde crossed the two to make a cross, and shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

To say that anyone was shocked would be an understatement. Where there was one blonde, there were now five, and the middle one ran strait towards the still charging Ranma. Ducking, Naruto shot her foot up and kicked her opponent in the chin, causing her to rise in the air. Then her clones jumped up and each hit the girl, while shouting with each hit the name of the attack, ending with the real one jumping up and ax kicking her into the ground, "U! ZU! MA! KI! UZUMAKI NARUTO RENDAN!" After the last hit, the clones poofed out of existence, leaving only the blonde and the red head, the latter of which lying conscience in a crater.

As the adrenaline in her body left, Naruto felt the presence of her chakra go with it. 'Guess I can only use it in a fight.' she thought to herself. As she was thinking that, the panda picked the girl out of the crater and left.

In an alley, not far from the fight, a shadowy figure chuckled. "It seems I found a new target. Uzumaki Naruto-chan, eh? I do believe we will be seeing each other very soon."

**[A/N] Yay! Creepy shadow guy! Well, I finally got somethin better than notepad to do this shit on, so things will get better. And with Ignisha as my beta, that means less errors and more... I dont know, stuff? Either way, read, review, and give me money. Or not, but hey, cant blame a tranny for tryin.**


	6. Chapter 6

Saitama no Kitsune Ch.6

* * *

Yea, I just now realized that last chapter, instead of making the thoughts _like this,_ I made them 'like this'. I'll correct that with this chapter by using 'this' for thought, "this" for talking, and **this** for Kurama. Again, I apologize for that mistake. On a lighter note, I have a little oneshot I made called "Trapped in Myself" but if enough people wish it, then I'll make a separate story of Naruto's ninja career based on it. Oh, and I don't own Naruto or Lucky Star.

It was a perfectly normal in Ryou'o High's class 2-B. Kuroi Nanako was teaching History, Takara Miyuki was paying attention, Izumi Konata was sleeping, and Uzumaki Naruto was not understanding a damn thing. Sometimes, coming from a different dimension with way different history, geography, and culture was really hard on a girl, especially a girl who was a guy until a month ago. Let it be know that when _that_ day of the month came Naruto was not happy.

Or quiet.

Or not on the verge of insanity, but that's a flashback for another time. Maybe.

Either way, for once, Naruto wasn't even trying to understand what some guy named Perry did, for she had troubles of her own to deal with. Yesterday, in the middle of a friendly fight (yeah, the words "friendly" and "fight don't really go with each other) she had access to her chakra for the first time in a month or so. She guessed that she could only use it when she's on the losing side of a physical confrontation, seeing as she was unable to use it after she kicked the other girl's ass, but she never stopped trying, nor did she ever stop bugging the giant mass of chakra stuck inside her.

'You feeling anything yet?' she asked Kurama.

**Nuthin',** said the fox, **just the same bit of jack shit I've had the last 27 times you asked. And that's only counting the current hour, miss 12:13!** Obviously, a certain biju was not happy being ignored. His only consultation was that it wasn't in gym class where he got to see all the female flesh Naruto was near. Yeah, you don't get to live for thousands of years without being a pervert. Hell, most humans don't make it past their 30s with out getting their giggles at the expense of young girls' modesty.

"Uzumaki, pay attention!" Nanako yelled, getting the blonde to jump in surprise. "Now answer the question."

"Umm..." Naruto said, "Can you repeat that? I kinda pulled a Konata. Sorry..."

"I wasn't sleeping ma'am." Konata said, obviously waking up at the sound of her name. To cut a long story short, People laughed, the teacher yelled, and two young girls were sporting sore heads. A typical day in class 2-B for sure.

Due to nice weather, and an unusual over crowding of the class room, the girls decided it would be fun to sit outside for lunch that day. So 7 young girls were merrily eating lunch by a tree. For reference sake, we have; Takara Miyuki, Hiiragi Tsukasa and Kagami, Izumi Konata, Uzumaki Naruto, Kusakabe Misao, and Minegishi Ayano. I'm not going to bore you with details of their conversations, so we'll just start off where it usually picks up in these situations.

"It's so stinky," Tsukasa said, while her and the others were laughing at something said. Seriously, how many topics can girls come up with that have something to do with stinky things? "Isn't that stinky, Naru-chan?"

"Huh?" Naruto said, spacing out again. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I've been preoccupied lately."

"What have you been thinking about?" Miyuki asked.

"Eh, just stuff."

Uzumaki Naruto-chan?" Someone asked.

Upon hearing her name, Naruto turned around to see a guy walking up to the tree. He was wearing the Ryou'o uniform, so he was a student, and had long, black hair tied up in the back. 'Great,' she thought, 'another guy trying to hit on me. How should I turn this one down fox? I'm running out of witty ideas.' **Kiss Konata, that'll drive him away. **'DON'T TELL ME TO SEXUALLY HARASS MY FRIENDS!' "Who are you and what do you want? And if you ask me out I'll gut ya like a fish!"

"My, my. What a temper." he said, now close enough so he doesn't need to get closer. "Pray tell why a beautiful girl like yourself would talk in such a vulgar way?"

"WHAT?" the blonde yelled. "ARE YOU ASKING FOR AN ASS KICKING?"

"If you're up to it, I wouldn't mind a wager. The two of us locked in combat to determine whether or not I get to date you. How does that sound, Princess?"

"PRINCESS?" It wouldn't be unwise to say that Naruto was pissed. "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT!"

"It's settled," he said. "We will fight right here and now for my right to claim you as my girlfriend. Oh, and just so you know the name of the man who will date you, I am Serizawa Ren, but you may call me Ren-kun."

"It's on, Ren-teme!"

As one would expect in a school with male students, the second someone heard the word "fight" many people heard about it. It wasn't very long until the whole school heard that someone was fighting Uzumaki Naruto for the right to date her. In fact, rumors started going around that she liked strong men and would only date someone who bested her in combat. It even got so wild that some people started saying that she was the lost daughter of Chuck Norris and that her father wouldn't permit her to date anyone who was deemed unworthy, but those idiots were squashed early on.

Konata was worried though, not because that she thought that Naruto could lose, but for the fact that she was manipulated into this so easily. The bluenette would have to have a serious talk to her friend about controlling her temper. Of course, there was also this nagging feeling of impending doom that seemed to go off in her head. Of course, she didn't have time to notice that feeling as the fight started.

Naruto went for the first strike, rushing in a serpentine pattern to confuse her enemy as she got close to launch a kick to the right. Ren blocked it, and retaliated with a palm thrust to her midsection. Naruto backed off, but felt a slight draft.

Much to her displeasure (and embarrassment), Ren managed to turn his missed attack into a skirt flip, showing the girls panties to all in the crowd. Who knew that the infamous Naruto wore pink panties? They were actually kinda cute.

"You, you..." the poor girl stuttered, holding her skirt in embarrassment. "PERVERT!" she yelled, rushing into a flurry of fists, trying to beat the living hell out of the asshole who just flashed the whole school her underwear. It wasn't her fault that Soujirou had a perverted sense of humor. Who the hell orders his daughter to buy the guy-turned-girl staying at their house the girliest panties she could find?

As Ren was blocking his love interest's attacks, his mind was busy planning their first date together. 'Let's see. We should start with a movie. Something romantic, perhaps that new romantic comedy that came out last week. Yes, then some lunch, perhaps a picnic in the park. Then, we'll go to the amusement park, and after she get's tired we will go to the Ferris wheel, where I'll bribe the people to stop the machine as we are at it's peak. And when we have time, we will solidify our bonds at the highest point of the Ferris wheel.' To bad perverted desires have a tendency to leave you open to an attack, because Naruto saw his moment of distraction and attacked. Unfortunately for Ren, Naruto, having spent three years with Jiraiya of the Sannin, knew what a man looked like when thinking something perverted. So that knowledge, combined with the anger of the skirt flip, was put into use with a swift kick to the man's family jewels.

"GAH!" Ren screamed, kneeling on the ground rubbing his tender member-and-friends. "Bitch, your not supposed to aim below the belt like that!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear any limitations. Besides, you flashed me so you only got what you deserved."

"Yeah!" yelled Konata, "You tell him!" No one perved on her friend. Not while Izumi Konata was around.

"Fine then," he said, "I'm through messing around." A strange aura started coming out of Ren as he stood, looking positively pissed. "I apologize in advance for this, Princess, but I'm afraid I might have to rough you up a bit in order for you to comply." He rushed in at speeds that only Naruto's eyes could follow. As she got kicked in the gut, she mentally cursed herself for neglecting her training. If she hadn't been turned into a girl, this guy would've been easy to dodge.

**Dodge left!** Kurama instructed, which Naruto did, barely dodging a punch to the chin that probably would've knocked her out then and there. 'Please tell me you can feel my chakra coming!' she screamed in her head, getting a "no" from her tenant. 'Shit, if I lose, I have to go out with this jackass, and I'd rather die than date him. Or any guy for that matter.' **Then all I gotta say is...**

Kurama got cut off by Ren's fist hitting home on Naruto's chin, sending the girl into the air, and falling into his arms. The last this that she heard before slipping into was a mixture of Konata's yelling, Ren's chuckling, and Kurama saying **hope you can find something safe to wear.**

"Naruto!" Konata yelled, watching her friend get beaten by that bastard Ren. She was beside herself in fury, barely stopping herself from going over there to kick Ren's ass herself. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that he had practically destroyed Naruto. Her friend was without a doubt stronger that her, yet that guy picked her apart.

"Now, now." Ren said, his voice light with victory. "I don't plan on doing anything to Naruto-chan, but if you would be kind enough to tell her to meet me at the theater this Saturday, I would be much appreciated." He set his prize on the ground near her friends, and turned to walk away. As he took a few steps, her turned back to the girls and said, "Oh, and tell her to wear something cute. I'm sure she would look nice in pink."

[A/N] Well, there you have it. Naruto got her ass kicked, and now I hafta plan a date for them. Since I've never been on one myself, I would appreciate it if my esteemed readers would give me suggestions for a nice date for Naruto's first date. Who knows, maybe I can find some guy to do some of the stuff y'all have planned with me? Also, please check out my ONESHOT, "Trapped in Myself". I know I advertised it in the beginning, but it's easy to forget things during the course of the chapter, what with all the drama and fightin' I've got going on.

Well, please read and review, and I'll see y'all next chapter. Laters!


	7. Chapter 7

Saitama no Kitsune

Chapter 7:I am a girl

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Lucky Star. Insert random generic something here.**

**WARNING: the following chapter upholds the M rating. Just ta let ya know, k?**

The passing week went by too fast in Naruto's opinion. Before she knew it, it was Saturday and Konata was pushing her into her Aerith costume, minus the wig.

"Do I really hafta wear this thing?" she asked her friend, as she would much rather wear her orange casual clothes instead.

"Well, Ren-san did say you would look cute in pink," Konata said. While she didn't like the fact that he had flipped her friend's skirt in public, this date gave her something to do today, since her dad said he'd let her use one of his cameras to get juicy black mail material. Oh the things she'd make the blonde do. "Besides, I've always wanted to see you in a dress, and no I don't count the school uniform."

"Yeah, well I don't have time for stuff like this. I gotta find a way to get back home."

"You have to get to your date."

"You gotta let me wear something else."

"These are not the droids you are looking for."

"These are not the droids I am looking for."

"You will wear the dress."

"I will wear the dress."

"You secretly like wearing pink."

"I secretly like wearing... oh fuck you."

"Later, right now you have to get to your date."

After Naruto left, sporting a blush from improper thoughts running through her head, Konata got on her disguise, grabbed the camera, and left as well, leaving Soujirou alone in the house. The poor man then proceeded to play shogi by himself.

"Knew it," Ren said, watching his date begrudgingly walk over to him. "you look very cute in pink." 'I can't wait to see what else is pink.'

"Go fuck yourself." Naruto replied. After spending ten minutes on a train with guys constantly hitting on her, the blonde was tremendously pissed off. If Ren even mentions sex, she's going to castrate him and suffocate him with his own erection.

The movie pissed her off even more. That ass decided to see a romance with her, thinking she was some sort of girlie girl on the inside, and even had the balls to try and hold her hand. He should be thankful that he was let off with a sore hand and not a broken one.

Lunch was pretty good. The place had ramen and he was paying, so she got to empty out his wallet and eat tons of ramen, all while hopefully ending the date with her lack of table manners and Ren's lack of money. Unfortunately for that plan, Ren stopped by an ATM to withdraw more cash. How rich was this guy?

Things got even worse at the amusement park, as Naruto instantly regretted eating as much as she did. "Why the fuck did you choose the roller coaster first?" was her first comment after upchucking the majority of her lunch.

The haunted house was the worst. Since Naruto was naturally superstitious (coughcowardcough),

she was jumping on every noise and clinging onto Ren so she wouldn't run off and get lost alone in that Kami forsaken place. When Ren commented on how cute she was, she punched him in the face, completely understanding Sakura's violent reactions to her advances over the years.

The rest of the date was, for lack of a better term, boring. Nothing interesting happened, unless you count the fact that Naruto had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her the entire time. It reminded her of her youth, and for some reason made her think of Hinata. 'I wonder why?'

Everything went downhill at the Ferris Wheel, and considering it was already rock bottom...yeah. The Ferris Wheel was bad waiting to happen, and Naruto was uncomfortable the entire time it was moving. Then it stopped.

"What the!?" Naruto yelled as the machine came to an abrupt halt at the top. "What happened?"

"It seems the Goddess of love is smiling upon us, for when a couple get's stuck on the top of a Ferris Wheel, it is a sign of true love." Ren explained. "Come, let us forge an eternal bond with our love."

"Umm... dude, I kinda hate everything about you." He was NOT implying what she thought he was. She hoped.

'Not good!' Konata thought from her hiding place, keeping an eye for the cart her friend was in. 'Please, Naruto, don't let anything bad happen to you.'

"Don't worry," Ren said, "You will love me enough after this. It feels very good."

"N-no way."

"Let us make love, Naruto-chan."

[If you don't like Lemons, then get the hell away from my chapter and the review button]

Naruto had no where to go. She was trapped in a small compartment with a pervert intent of doing dirty things with her. What's worse, it that she was starting to feel sluggish, as if she was drugged. 'No way," she thought, 'he's going to rape me. I need to do something.' She couldn't move anymore, and he was starting to undress her.

In Ren's eyes, Naruto was the best catch yet. She had the best figure, she was the liveliest girl, and she was cuter than all the rest. She would be the greatest girlfriend he ever had, and best part was that her mannerisms stated that she was a virgin. Staring at her now naked form, it took all his self control not to ravage her like a beast. No, he needed to make sure she felt as good as possible so she would turn into an obedient little sex slave.

Her breasts moved with every breath, hypnotizing Ren. He reached down and grasped the left one in his hand, causing her to gasp. Her light voice was like music to him, and when he started to massage the tender lump, her moaning was a symphony. With the way she acted, Res could tell it was her first time for sure. He almost felt sorry for her, since her virginity would be taken through rape, but knew that no one could make her feel as good as he could.

With his hand busy with the right breast, Ren's mouth worked on the now erect nipple of the right one, clenching it in his teeth as his tongue flicked it. After only a couple seconds of this, her pussy was wet enough to begin the next stage of his ministrations. Taking his attention off her chest, he moved to her lower lips.

His tongue lapped at her juices, causing her the gasp again. He was now certain that Naruto herself has never touched her pussy. Despite her tomboyish nature, she was the most innocent and purist girl Ren has ever fucked.

When she finally came, it was time for him to begin the true fun. Removing his clothes, he brought his hardened member to her face so she could see the cock that would break her. Best part, because of the drug he slipped in her food, she couldn't fight back. Bringing his cock to her folds, he started rubbing the tip against her clit, forcing her body to shudder in delight despite how much she didn't want it to.

After playing with her clitoris, Ren finally pushed his full length into Naruto's love canal, reaching and penetrating her hymen, which caused her to cry out in pain. He didn't seem to care as he started moving in and out, each thrust causing even more pleasure and pain to ripple through her body, and a shout for each one. So she wouldn't make as much noise, Ren silenced her with his lips, pushing through to her tongue and swirling it around her mouth. As he deepened the kiss, he started punding her harder and faster.

He flipped her onto her stomache so he could go even deeper, twisting her hardened nipples in his hands as he drilled her ability to even think strait. She lost all train of thought. To her, it was just her and the man that was making her feel more pleasure than she thought possible. He went faster and she want more. They were both closing in on that one moment when everything would reach it's peak, and she would be complete.

Ren knew it wouldn't be long before he came. Soon, he would have the most desired girl in school as his personal cum drop, treating every drop of his juice as holy nectar. The pressure built up, reaching it's climax, until finally it all shot out.

To prevent her from screaming to the heavens, he twisted her so he could kiss her again. Unaware of it, Naruto could move again, but her body instinctively deepened the kiss as she pressed her hips as close to Ren's as she could, taking in as much of his cock as her pussy could hold. Finally, she felt his hot semen blast into her, filling her womb with his lust, rocketing the pleasure she felt until she couldn't take it anymore, and passed out.

Removing his cock from Naruto, Ren looked down at his prize. Soon, she would be devoting her body and soul to him alone, becoming one more girl to succumb to his body. To bad it wouldn't last.

Opening red, slitted eyes, Naruto's rage returned. The enraged blonde kicked Ren with enough force to blast him out of the cabin, and onto the cold, unforgiving ground, killing him on impact. Naruto wept, thinking that if she ever saw another man again, it would be much too soon.

**[A/N] And chapter 7 is done. Sorry if you don't like Naruto getting raped and all, but I have a plan for this. But that's for another chapter. For now, hope ya enjoy and please check out my new story, "Snow Fox". The fact that I've been working on that was one of the reasons I didn't get this out earlier.**

**Laterz!**


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

The following is not an update.

Happy New Year everybody/pony! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update my stories in a long time, but it's been really hard for me to decide what to do next, or in Snow Fox's case,  
get off my lazy ass and finish typin out chapter 3. No, I haven't forgotten about all my wonderfull story likers and followers, not sure if I can really call ya my fans, and I am workin on them. I apologize for my lack of speediness, and I will get to work quickly. And to anyone who likes my oneshot, "Trapped in Myself", I have an idea for it that may take it off it's oneshot status. For now, please be patient and have a Happy New Year X3! Ja ne 


	9. Sayonara, minna-sama

Gomen Nassai, minna-sama T-T

I regret to inform you that I shall not continue working on Saitama no Kitsune anytime soon, if at all.  
If anyone wishes to continue in their own way, msg me, and I shall give you permission, as long as you tell me when it's uploaded it so I can see how you do on it. If asked, I will tell you what I had planned for it, such as relations and enemies, but I didn't have much, so sorry. Again, I apologize for dropping it,  
and I hope someone more qualified than I will make this story more loved than I ever could.

Sincerelly,  
Pockitachi 


End file.
